Savin' Me
by Imaginativegoody2shoes
Summary: In his mind he kept repeating the girl's name over and over until he felt more tears form into his eyes causing him to run even faster and faster a sudden thrill of anger rushing through his every being of his scattered emotions... Crappy summary but whatever.


Savin' Me

Characters (c) Genddy Tartakovsky, and Cartoon Network

Story (c) me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)

A/N: Based off the song Savin' Me by Nickelback. Don't know the song, just go listen to it.

* * *

><p><em>Dexter watched as the sixteen year old gently tucked the brown monkey inside his jacket tears threatening to fall from her brown eyes, but somehow she had managed to keep a hold of them. Dexter stared at the girl with remorse in his eyes. "Soyen..." he muttered softly at her while she zipped up his jacket halfway and grabbed the seventeen year olds hands and gingerly wrapped them around his pet. <em>

_"Please," was all she had pleaded, "just get you two someplace safe... it's the only option left." The girl lowered her head to avoid Dexter's blue eyes that continued to stare at the girl with almost in longing. "Where will you go?" he squeaked hugging Monkey tighter to his chest when he felt the primate shiver from the cold. Soyen shook her head. "Don't ask again Dex," she said closing her eyes and gripping her sweat shirt some strands of her hair that fell out of her ponytail resting around her face. "I don't want to repeat the plan again..."_

_Dexter stood quiet as he continued to gaze at the girl his heart suddenly beating faster and faster as he realized what was going to happen that he knew he would regret even if he wasn't the one who dragged her into it. "Will I see you again?" he asked meekly his breathing become short. Soyen shrugged. "Can you not just promise me you'll come back?" Dexter begged his voice cracking. He seemed to move closer towards the asian girl who continued to look at the ground. "I...I can't lose you too..."_

_Soyen suddenly looked up at the red-head when he said these words in surprise. She had no idea how to respond to the boy's response. Soyen bit her lower lip as she thought a long time about Dexter's words when she heard the guards calling out in anger. Without even a thought or a hesitation, the girl moved even closer to Dexter who stood there looking down at her in fright. She stared up at him for a second with her mouth partly open as if wanting to say something and then she leaned in and placed her lips against his. _

_Dexter gasped at this not understanding what was happening. Monkey peeked out from his owners jacket and when he saw Soyen's face against Dexter's, the monkey let out an embarrassed coo and tucked himself back in._

_Soyen soon pulled herself away, but only an inch apart, allowing Dexter to gasp in a breath of air. Soyen stared up at the boy as a sudden tear fell out of her eye. "Thats for just in case," she whispered with a quavering voice. "If I don't come back then... if you ever forget about me then use that to refresh your memory...but if I do come back...then I'll do exactly what I did just now so you'll know it's me."_

_Dexter stared at the girl in bewilderment before giving her a timid grin. "I will be waiting," he replied earning a small smile from her. A sudden flash of light followed by cursed words was seen and heard causing the two teens to gasp. "We have you surrounded," a man called into a microphone. "Drop all of your weapons and surrender yourselves."_

_"Soyen-!" Dexter exclaimed in fear to only be interrupted by Soyen hastily and harshly pushing him away from the alley way. "Run Dexter Run!" she exclaimed flailing her arms after him. Dexter just stood there shaking his head tears burning into his eyes. "But Soyen-"_

_"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Soyen screamed at him in urgent anger. Dexter stared at the girl with wide eyes shocked that for the first time she yelled at him before turning and sprinting away his arms tightly holding Monkey and trying his very best to block out the cold so his pet wouldn't freeze. In his mind he kept repeating the girl's name over and over until he felt more tears form into his eyes causing him to run even faster and faster a sudden thrill of anger rushing through his every being of his scattered emotions..._

-X-

"...And then what I know, she never came back."

Gwen and Becky, two of Dexter's bullies from elementary school that teased him all the time on the bus, both stared at Dexter with sympathy. "Dang," was all Becky replied while gwen rubbed her arm up and down. "Yeah, we didn't think it'd be that intense of a story when you told us to meet you in your garage," gwen said.

"We just thought you were gonna tell us something dork-like science facts or homework stuff that we wouldn't even give a heck about," Becky added placing her feet onto the table and crossing her arms behind her head worriedly looking up at the ceiling. Dexter shook his head. "No, it was about this," he replied solemnly. "So, why didja' even calls us here?" Gwen asked chewing her gum and blew a giant bubble. Becky glared at the girl and grabbed a pin and popped the bubble making the gum splatter all over Gwen's face. Gwen glowered back at her before grabbing a nearby hand towel and wiped at her face. Dexter rolled his eyes at them. "I need your help," he said with a tired sigh. Becky looked up at this. "Why didn't you ask your little girlfriend Lala and her dorky brother Mandork?" she asked examining her fingers. Gwen was able to get all the gum off and let out a disgusted grunt and threw the towel behind her. Dexter groaned. "Okay first of all," he said standing up gripping the table. "Me and Lalavava are not dating. In fact it will never happen, secondly; they're all held captive like Soyen."

"Give me a pork chop and call me porky say what?!" Becky exclaimed out while Gwen contorted a confused expression at her strange sentence. "what?" she asked looking at Becky who ignored her and continued to stare at Dexter.

"So even Dada-"

"It's Deedee Becky," Dexter said with a rose eyebrow. Becky waved him off. "Whatever," she snapped before continuing, "so even _Deedee_ is gone?"

Dexter let out a heavy sigh. "Yes, Deedee too," Dexter replied gravely sinking back into his seat his head down. "And I had no one else to turn to. Monkey's at the veterinarian office now almost looking like as if he needs to die and my parents are quite suspicious of what happened, but I just can't tell my parents that Monkey is the actual super hero Monkey that everyone knows. It's bad enough that they found out about my secret laboratory just a few months ago. I can't possibly tell them about my pet monkey...or the horrible events that had occurred."

Dexter shook his head. "I-I had no where else to turn and... and I didn't know what else to do."

Gwen and Becky stood quiet as they watched Dexter. Becky slowly turned to look at Gwen who looked at her in concern. "That, um, girl, Soyen, is really um, special to you, huh Dexter?" Becky said gently as Gwen looked at the boy with empathy. Dexter nodded. "I guess," he replied. He then let out a nervous chuckle. "Surprisingly," he accidentally squeaked as he swallowed his sudden anxious laughter.

With a heavy sigh Dexter closed his eyes feeling very fatigued about everything that had happened and everything that he had explain for over about three hours. He stood like that for a very long time until he felt a gentle hand rest over his tensed shoulder. The seventeen year old reopened his eyes and slowly looked to see Becky and Gwen looming over him both with determined and mischievous grins. He couldn't help but let out a grin himself as he understood exactly what the two girl's were thinking.

"So," Becky said scratching her fingernails on her shirt and examining them while Gwen crossed her arms and leaned over a hip. "Where exactly is the _morons_ that took your friends away?"

* * *

><p>AN: The moment when you're really tired from school because it really sucks and it's 3 in the morning and you have no idea what kind of crap you wrote while listening to the band Nickelback lol. No I have no idea what this is. It was just random like literally, random. Also yes, I ship Dexter and Soyen, don't like it? Well tough bc I am _SOOO_ not in the mood to argue about something as stupid as a couple that no one ships. [smiles happily] Anyway enjoy! Good night!


End file.
